Su Hombre
by Scarlatta
Summary: Sakura se le quedó viendo fijamente, esas facciones tan finas que él poseía, o al menos el contorno que su máscara dejaba ver. El contorno de una nariz perfilada, una pequeña boca, un mentón definido, facciones que, a la poca luz de la luna que entraba por entrada de la cueva, se veían realmente… ¿sensuales?


Su hombre

La lluvia caía sin cesar, lo que refrescaba aquella noche, la brisa era tan suave. Había luna llena; los complacía con su presencia esa noche. La luz de esta iluminaba el prado en donde dos figuras se encontraban muy cerca.

El chico tomó entre sus manos aquél rostro que lo miraba fijamente, delicadamente la besó, se podría decir que fue un beso con las mejores intenciones. El beso duró un poco, no mucho, pero tampoco fue tan corto. No se podría decir que fue un beso apasionado y mucho menos de amor.

—Discúlpame… Sasuke —dijo la chica abriendo sus ojos, dejando ver sus orbes color jade.

—No tanto como yo…—respondió el Uchiha.

—De verdad, lo siento… —decía mientras le brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Hmp —Sasuke abandonó a la chica. Sakura se tiró en el pasto de aquel prado mojado. Sentía como las gotas de la lluvia la mojaban, como recorrían su cuerpo, y como sus propias lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

¿Pero qué era lo qué le pasaba? Ella lo había amado por tanto tiempo, pero… ahora que lo besaba no sentía nada, no sentía las maripositas en el estómago que pensó que sentiría al besarlo. No sentía el calor de su cuerpo, solo sentía que sus labios se movían, pero sólo eso.

La chica se levantó con los ánimos por los suelos, y empezó a caminar a través de aquella lluvia espesa. Se refugió en una cueva que apenas y pudo divisar. Se adentró en ella. Y comenzó a llorar sigilosamente intentando calmarse a ella misma con su propio silencio y el cantar de la lluvia.

El aguacero se fue calmando poco a poco pero no terminaba del todo. Se durmió cansada de tanto llorar. Escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban a la cueva y poco a poco fue retrocediendo, no estaba en condiciones de pelear, y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo. Estaba aterrorizada, sin duda la habían descubierto en su peor momento.

Llegó a un punto en el que no podía hacerse retroceder más. Chocó contra la pared de la cueva, Sakura al no ver otra alternativa, se quedó callada para ver si el dueño de aquellos pasos no la detectaba.

Pero no fue así, una figura alta y de cabellos rebeldes se adentraba a la cueva, era oscura y sombría, ¿saldré de esta? , se preguntó. Convencida de que ese sería su fin, cerró los ojos fuertemente. Pero este nunca llego ¿qué había pasado?

—Sakura…—susurró una voz a la chica, ella se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esa voz, la voz que tanto adoraba escuchar, pero, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué aquel sentimiento era aún más fuerte que el que había sentido por Sasuke?

Poco a poco levantó la mirada y se encontró con un rostro preocupado, o al menos lo que se distinguía de aquel rostro, puesto que lo llevaba prácticamente cubierto por una máscara.

—Kakashi-sensei —murmuró la chica. Asombrada por la presencia de aquel hombre.

—Sakura… —se limitó a decir, en sus manos cargaba su chaqueta de jönin.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —le preguntó confundida.

—Creo que él que debería de preguntar eso soy yo —dijo retóricamente.

—Está en lo cierto… sensei —le dio la razón.

—Toma, ponte esto —le dijo entregándole la chaqueta.

—Pero… — no pudo terminar su frase.

—La lluvia no parará hasta mañana, así que vine a buscarte, no podremos irnos de aquí hasta que pare la lluvia. —Dijo restándole importancia —Uff… se ve que va a ser una noche larga —suspiró. — En fin ¿qué más da? –decía mientras aceptaba su suerte.

Se recostó contra la pared de la cueva. Y cerró sus ojos.

Sakura se le quedó viendo fijamente, esas facciones tan finas que él poseía, o al menos el contorno que su máscara dejaba ver. El contorno de una nariz perfilada, una pequeña boca, un mentón definido, facciones que, a la poca luz de la luna que entraba por entrada de la cueva, se veían realmente… ¿sensuales?

La chica ahuyentó rápidamente aquellos malos pensamientos, él era su sensei, y solo eso podría ser.

Repentinamente, su sensei volteó la mirada hacia donde estaba ella, y se dio cuenta que estaba mirándolo, lo que provocó que Sakura se sonrojara. Desvió la mirada hacia la entrada de la cueva. La cueva era un poco pequeña como dos metros y medio de ancho unos cuatro de profundidad y algo así como un metro y medio de altura; realmente pequeña. Se situó lo más lejos posible de aquel ser perfecto, y extendió el saco sobre sus piernas. Su ropa estaba mojada, y las gotas de lluvia que soplaba el viento no la ayudaban mucho a sentirse cálida.

Una ventisca entró a la cueva, provocando que se estremeciera. Sus dientes castañearon e hicieron un ruido algo aturdidor.

Su pequeño y delgado cuerpo sufría el frío de aquella noche.

Kakashi, la miró, la iba a llamar para que se fuera a sentar a su lado. Pero comprendió que, puesto que él estaba prácticamente en la entrada de la cueva, la ventisca que soplaba le iría a hacer más mal.

Sakura temblaba ante el frío, su ropa estaba completamente mojada, cada vez llovía más fuerte y el viento que se colaba la hacía estremecer. Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban. Rodeaban su cintura, y le subían la chaqueta que ahora servía como frazada para que estuviera más calientita.

—Ka-ka-shi… sen-sei —dijo la chica mientras se sorprendió ante la acción de su mentor.

—Tranquila. —Respondió. —Estarás mejor. Con esa ropa, podrías enfermarte. –Decía mientras señalaba sus ropas mojadas. —Te enfermarás con ellas puestas. —Pensó en voz alta.

—Lo sé… —dijo Sakura pensando lo dicho anteriormente.—Tenemos una misión mañana —susurró.  
Como si nada, la chica empezó a despojarse de su ropa, quedando con una camiseta interior y un pequeño short, que se ponía debajo de su vestido. Las hizo a un lado y se cubrió con la chaqueta.

Kakashi, se sonrojó ante tal escena, su alumna ya era toda una mujer, sentía como las orejas le ardían y se le subía la sangre al rostro. En estos momentos agradecía llevar su máscara.

Le entregó su camisa negra para que se la usara para taparse y así estuviese más caliente. Sakura la puso por debajo de la chamarra.

Recostó su cabeza y pudo sentir el aroma de aquel ser tan perfecto. La luz trémula delineaba su perfil, un perfil perfecto. Por qué no me saco esas palabras de mi mente. Se preguntaba. Cerró, los ojos con frustración y se acostó del lado izquierdo.

Kakashi ante tal movimiento bajó la mirada; vio como una niña se acurrucaba en sus piernas, como cerraba sus ojos, y como cada día se ponía más bonita.

Desterró rápidamente aquellos pensamientos, es que simplemente no podía ser, ella era su alumna y nada más. Aquellos pensamientos le bajaron los ánimos.

La contempló mientras dormía, aquél ángel de cabellos rosados. Su mano acarició sus sedosos cabellos mojados, y pudo apreciar como aquella joven, que había visto crecer se convertía día a día en una de las jóvenes mas hermosas que él hubiese visto.

Pudo sentir como la respiración de ella se hacía cada vez más pausada, como caía dormida en los brazos de Morfeo, y como este la arrullaba.

Sonrió ante tal acto tan inocente.

La noche húmeda apoyaba el sueño, y poco a poco Kakashi también cayó rendido ante él. La lluvia se medio apaciguó pero a media madrugada la esta comenzó a caer más fuerte que antes.

Un trueno hizo que ambos individuos se despertaran. La chica del susto abrazó fuertemente a su sensei, en un acto reflejo que ni ella misma entendió hasta que se vio rodeada por los brazos de aquel hombre de máscara.

—Di-disculpe —le dijo apenada por su acto.

—No hay problema —respondió con su típico tono relajado, aunque esta vez fingido.

La chica aunque ya le habían dicho que no había problema, se separó de él y se sonrojó, el cual quedó oculto por la oscuridad de aquella noche.

Su sensei preocupado por aquel acto, tomó el rostro de la chica, mirándola directamente a sus ojos jade, que ahora eran oscuros. Y la chica miro aquellos ojos negros, que hacía que se perdiera en ellos. Unos ojos que la invitaban a sumergirse en ellos, a que se adentrara en un mar desconocido para ella; un profundo abismo.

Hipnotizada por sus ojos, se fue acercando lentamente a aquel rostro, al mismo tiempo que él hacia lo mismo. Poco a poco con su mano izquierda fue bajando la máscara. Hasta dejar al descubierto el rostro del hombre.

Acercó sus labios a los de su maestro y éstos se fundieron en un suave y apasionado beso, que hizo que ambos sintieran la satisfacción que desde hace tiempo habían estado buscando sin éxito. Fue un beso tierno y a la vez apasionado, lleno de un amor que desconocían, lleno de felicidad. Se tuvieron que separar por culpa de la falta de aire, porque por ellos hubiesen seguido besándose.

—No-no debimos. — Mencionó Kakashi al darse cuenta de que acababa de besar a su alumna.

—Ya lo hicimos —le contestó Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Pero… no debimos —dijo apartando su mirada.

—¿No te gustó? —Preguntó con un tono triste en la voz.

—Dije que no debimos, no dije que no me haya gustado. —Contestó con una sonrisa en sus labios haciendo que la chica también sonriera.

Sakura sabía que estaba mal, pero no sentía remordimiento alguno, sentía que una felicidad la invadía, sabía que él era para ella. Feliz por la aclaración de su corazón se lanzó a los brazos del hombre y lo besó más pasionalmente que la vez anterior.

La luna era testigo de aquel acto de amor, e iluminaba la escena. Sin duda él sería su hombre.

23 de marzo 2010


End file.
